Oban's Angels
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: AikkaXEva pairing. Eva loses race, Aikka comforts her. bad summary i know. but the story is somewhat better than this hunk of crap summary. rated k because there's a word that some little kids shouldn't see or repete.


yay! another oneshot! but it wasn't my idea to do one. this is part of my contest. it's the wish of one of the readers who won it. like i promised it takes place during the great race of Oban. and it's an Eva/mollyAikka pairing. but, it's also a song fic. you'll see what i mean.

so here it is xYuna, a oneshot written by your demand.

disclaimer: i don't own OSR or 'Angel' by Sara McLachlan. i have it on my ipod but that doesn't count.

Oban Angels

Eva was ahead of her opponent, but only by a few short yards. It was going to be a close race. Suddenly, a giant rubber mallet sprang out of the racer's ship and smacked the Air 02 down. (I couldn't come up with anything better. Plus, lasers are so common in the series. I thought I might use something more comical.) The result was a broken down star racer and a loss for Molly and Jordan.

**Later at the Earth team pit**

"Molly! We needed that victory! How could you lose again?!" Don Wei was giving his lecture yet again. As usual Eva blocked it out. That is, until he said something so rude and uncalled for. "Were your parents moronic idiots?!"

Eva's eyes widened. Tears bubbled in her eyes. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyelids shut. "No, they weren't my father was but my mother was an angel!" she ran off out of the pit. Not caring where she went.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

It started to come pouring down rain. Perfect weather to match Eva's mood. Molly tried whipping away her tears but right after she whipped them away, more came. _'How could he be so cruel!' _she thought.

_There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

Molly collapsed to the ground on her knees. "It's not fair. Why do I always suffer?" Eva was having several happy flashbacks. But they soon turned into current events. Her father treating her like she was dirt; constantly yelling at her. The races that she lost. Everything that had gone from bad to worse flashed before her.

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

Aikka was walking from the market as well as trying to get out of the rain. He saw a distant figure collapse to the ground. "Good gods! They need help!" he said to no one in particular. Now he was running to the figure, wanting to help.

She sat there, head in her hands, crying. She hated herself. Nothing was going right for Eva. And everything was, has gone completely wrong. All she wanted to do was to sulk in the rain and drown in her own sorrows.

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Aikka rushed over as fast as he could. But when he reached the figure, he realized that it wasn't hurt. Infact, it wasn't an it at all. It was "Molly?" Aikka whispered. She didn't hear. He spoke once more, this time in a louder, concerned whisper. "Molly, are you ok?" Eva turned to look him in the eyes.

"Go away prince Aikka. Please just go away an leave me alone." She cried.

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

"Molly!? What has happened to make you like this?!" the prince sank onto one knee. He pulled Eva closer to him in a warm, strong, comforting embrace. Molly curled into his hug. It felt so……natural for them to be this way. Her troubles remained in her mind but Aikka lifted her spirits to say the least.

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

"Aikka, you always know how to comfort me." She snuggled him and rubbed her head into his chest.

"Molly what happened? Who has caused you so much pain?"

"My father." She blurted. Aikka's eyes widened.

"Your father!"

"Mhm, Don Wei is my dad. But he doesn't know. He treats me like crap! No matter how hard I try to make him appreciate me he doesn't do anything! No one loves me anymore."

"I love you Molly." She stared him in the eyes again. Her crimson orbs grew wider at his words.

"I, I love you too Aikka." He pulled her even closer now. They were in a tight embrace. They stayed like that until the rain stopped.

Eva left, a small smile on her face. Aikka waved good bye and walked off to his pit.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here.

* * *

_

i absolutely love that song. it's so peaceful and yet it's sad. and yes to those of you who somehow know the lyrics by heart, i left out a verse and a chourus. the verse was difficult to work with and i'd be repeting the chourus again.

after long thought and many reviews, i've decided not to take down my first oneshot "spring into a kiss"! although, i think i might take this one down. it kinda sucked compared to my other one. i wrote this one in like 2 mins. but if i get a flood of reviews and favorites on this like i did last time i won't take it down at all. so give me good reviews because i hate taking down my creations. they're like my children;i love and adore them, no matter how bad they are.


End file.
